Las desventuras de Rika
by Jos D
Summary: Rika tendra unas desventuras con sus tres amigos. Podra sobrevivir en su peor dia de su vida?


Las Desventuras de Rika

En una tarde cuando rika regresaba a la escuela, (llevaba su uniforme) ella recordaba que queria conseguir unas digicartas, las cuales la aiudaria a mejorar su estrategias de combate y defensa de renamon. Sabiendo que a pesar de ser la reina digimon aun le falta para ser la mejor, y para ppoder vencer a Ryo. Recuerda que hubo momentos en que no podia hacer mucho en algunas batallas, no sabia que hacer, tal vez por el nerviosismo o porque no sabia que digicarta usar.

"Debo apresurarme para conseguir algunas que me faltan" decia Rika quien llego a la tienda y veia que Takato estaba dentro

"Takato?"

"Eh Hola rika, acaso viniste a comprar cartas tambine"

"Si y dime que te salio en le sobre"

"Aun no lo abro, pero estoi por hacerlo"

Cuanod Takato la abrio, este saco las cartas que le salian en el sobre y por sorpresa le salio una carta que le hacia falta a Rika

"Takato no puedo creer que te haia salido esa" dijo Rika

"Si que suerte tengo"

"Damela" decia Rika quitandole la carta a Takato

"Oye es mia"

"Perdon Takato pero quisiera que me la prestaras por un rato ya que debo de vencer a Ryo con esta"

"Rika busca tus propias cartas esta la conseguie con mi suerte" decia Takato quien trataba de quitarle la carta a Rika y parecian tener una pelea

"Takato tengo una idea, si io gano me das la carta y si tu me ganas te doi una de las mias" dijo Rika

"Hecho"

En el lugar donde acostumbran a jugar (en esa zona de juegos donde Takato y sus amigos juegan) Takato y Rika comenzaron su batalla por la carta, ambos comenzaron bien y Takato parecia haber mejorado en su estrategia la cual se le hizo algo increible a Rika, debido a que estaba jugando como un experto. A cada paso, y a cada minuto parecia que se estaba siendo mas dificil de lo que Rika creio, por un momento no sabia que hacer y Rika sentia que sus piernas se les etsaba durmiendo e hizo un movimiento con las piernas, las levanto un poco sin tomar en cuenta que Takato estaba viendo, ahora estaba es una posicion la cual se le veia las panties. Takaro al ver la ropa interior de Rika este puso rojo como tomate

'Rika que estas haciendo acaso lo haces para distraerme' decia Takato mui rojo mientras que Rika aun estaba pensativa sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

'ya se hare esta jugada' pensaba Rika e hizo su jugada, al terminar junto sus piernas y las movio hasta que la sus rodillas llegaran a su barbilla, y las piernas estuvieran un poco separas

'No se como Takato soporta jugar en este lugar, mis piernas estan algo entumecidas y me acaba de dar un poco de dolor en la espalda' pensaba Rika sin darse cuenta tampoc que aun enseñaba sus panties de color mblanco

'Me pregunto si esto es algun truco de Rika' pensaba Takato quien estaba muy distraido y no dejaba de mirar la spanties por mas que quisiera, y a partir de hacia su ultima jugada le costara caro. Rika observaba a Takato y no entendia porque se le quedaba mirando de esa manera, como estuviera atonito o que haia visto algo que le sorprendio

Le tocaba a Rika e hizo otro movimiento de sus piernas la cual estaban un poco expuesta y Takato no paraba de mirar. Rika analizo la jugaba la cual le resulto pesima y finamlemte gano

"Ja te gane, ahora dame tu carta"

"No es tu justo, hacias trampa, y me desconcentrabas con lo que hacias"

"Ia viste como jugue asi que no digas eso, en que hice trampa" dijo Rika

"Estabas enseñando tus panties" decia Takato quien despues metio la pata al decir eso

"QUE QUEEEEEE" girto Rika muy enojada quien se levanto, pero se tropezo con una caja de digicartas y cayo de espaldas, la cual causo que esta vez se le levantara mas la falda y estaban mas expuestas sus panties. Takato estaba rojo y volteo

"Pero Rika no fue mi intencion ver tu ropa interior, es que crei que era un truco sucio que estabas haciendo para distraerme, crei que ese era tu intencion"

Rika se bajo la falda se levanto y se dirigio a Takato estaba como preparando su puño, obligo a Takato a que se volteara, este observo que tan enojada se encontraba y tambien sonrojada, se sintio condenado y cerro los ojos para esperar su golpe hasta. Sintio un golpe peor ligero, Takato creyo que sufriria mas pero lo unico que sintio fue ese golpe ligero la cual no le dolio mucho. Abrio los ojos y observo que Rika estaba como tranquilizandose

"Rika crei que me ibas a dar duro"

"Te iba dar un golpe duro, pero no lo hice porque eres mi amigo, ademas no fue tu intencion, y me disculpo no deberia enojarme asi ya que fue mi culpa debido a mis descuidos, pero claro no era mi intencion distraerte de esa manera" decia Rika quien penso que tal vez seria una buena idea esa distraccion 'pero creo que si io hubiera pensado en eso, de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, pero con alguien mas"

"Que, hum bueno no entendi bien lo ultimo pero entonces me regresas la carta"

"No porque te la gane" dijo Rika

"Quee que tramposa eres Rika"

Rika estaba pensativa y se le ocurrio algo

"Ten te lo doy"

"Ehh gracias pero.."

"Solamente te la doy, peor me gustaria que me la prestaras mañana, y porque no mejor lo hacemos en turnos, tu sabes mañana yo, luego tu y luego yo"

"Bueno esta bien te la presto mañana"

"Oh y Takato por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste mis panties, ni tampoco de lo que paso aqui, entrendido, porque sino te golpeare de verdad"

"Esta bien esta bien no dire nada"

"Uf" decia Rika quien depsues se despidio de Takato, dandole un beso en la mejilla, Takato queda sonrojado y Rika trata de olvidar la desventura que tuvo

Al pasar 15 minutos Rika estaba por subir las escaleras que la harian cruzar el otro lado de la calle, Henry etaba cerca y se da cuenta de Rika se dirigue hacia y le grita su nombre

"Rika" decía Henry mientras que Rika estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero Henry se detiene al verle las panties de Rika debido a que su falda estaba un poco levantada por el viento y este se sonrojo

"Henry eres tu" decía Rika voltenado en perfil, y sin darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba revelando sus panties y su lindo trasero. Herny no decia nada estaba enmudecido por verle la ropa interior de Rika

"Henry que te pasa porque te quedaste mudo" decía Rika y de pronto un fuerte viento le levanto la falda y enseño de mas. Henry se puso mas rojo y queria taparse los ojos pero al parecer no podia. Rika se dio cuenta porque Henyr dejo de hablarle y tambien estaba roja pero de verguenza. Ella volteo pero otro viento fuerte le levanto la falda atras de ella, y enseño su lindo traserito y Henry estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

"HENRY ERES UN PERVERTIDO" Y Rika le lanza su mochila golpeando a Henry y este al caer se pega en el poste, Rika solamente queria golpearlo con su mochila pero al ver que sufrio un tremendo golpe en el poste, ella comenzo a preocuparse olvidando por un rato la situacion vergonzosa que le paso

"Henry Henry estas bien, dime que estas bien, peron por golpearte no queria que esto pasara"

"Ya ya Rika esta bien solo fue un golpe muy fuerte, no es nada"

"Me tenias preocupada y algo asustada, pero es tu culpa de quedarte viendo mi ropa interior"

"Pero Perdon Rika si disculpame no fue mi intencion es que no sabia que decir, pensaba que si te lo decia tal vez te enojarias y pensarias mal de mi, y que no admitirias que tu misma te estabas descuidando" dijo Henry

Rika sentia que estaba en una situacion como en la de Takato, y termino disculpandose tmabien "Bueno perdon por descuidarme pero tu deberias disculparte mas porque tu te quedaste en silencio" dijo Rika

"Bueno ya me disculpe acaso no es suficiente"

"La verdad es que no quiero que digas lo que paso" decía Rika con algo de pena y nerviosismo

"Si lo se Rika, prometo no revelar lo que acaba de pasar" decía Henry con gotitas de sudor y lo decia con sinceridad

"Me lo prometes"

"Claro esto solo queda entre nosotros"

"Bien" y Rika le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Takato, para converceerlo de cumplir con su palabra

Al pasar varios minusots despues de su otra situacion vergonzisa, Rika solo penaba en regres a asu casa y olvidar lo que le paso en los dos momentos embarazosos por las que paso. Aunque sabe que seria imposible olvidar eso, ella esperaque sus amigos prometan nunca habalr de eso y mucho menos a una persona que le desagrada.

Pero al pensar en èl, escucho a lapersona que menos espèraba ver

"Rika" girot Ryo

"Que quieres Ryo"

"Aun eres fria Rika? crei que te gustaba?" djo Ryo la cual le prooco un leve sonrojo

"Callate que no estoy de humor"

"Solo queria hablar contigo e invitarte a salir" decia Ryo con much confianza

"No me interesa"

"Rika solo quiero estar un rato contigo"

"Si eso quieres por que no mejo tenamos un duelo de cartas digimon"

"Esta bien"

Los dos se prepararon pra coemnzar a jugas, ellos se encontraban en un pequeño parque lacual no es el que esta Shijuku sino es uno mas pequeño. Los dos comenzaron a jugas, pero Rika se encontraba sentada en una posicion algo expuesta (o provocativa), lacual esto llamo la atencion de Ryo quien no queria decirle a Rika que sus panties etan expuestas. 'Si se lo digo creera que soy un pevertido y ya no volvera a habalr' epnsaba Ryo

El juego no duro mucho ya que Ryo estaba muy desconcentrado, hacia jugadas muy malas, y solo se quedaab viendo en las panties de Rika, y cin cadamovimiento que ellahacia con la spiernas, Ryo se sonrojaba mucho y creia que lo estaba haciendo a propòsito.

'Me da mucha verguenza hacer eso, pero solo lo hago para ganarle y hacerle ver que no es el mejor, a ver si asi se le baja esa arrogancia, aunque se que estoy cayendo bajo, por hacer trampa de esa manera, hago esto para que Ryo tambien me pueda dejar en paz y que deje de creer que soy su novia, le agradecere a Takato al darme esa idea' pensaba Rika

AL final Ryo perdio el juego y Rika decia "El rey ah caido"

"Oye nno es justo"

"Poque dices eso" pregunto Rika y Ryo sabia que si dicelo que vio estaria condenado

"Esta bien tu ganaste" dijo Ryo

"Bien y como te venci promete que no me hables durante una semana" dijo Rika quien se volteo para no habalr a Ryo y alejarse de el

Ryo estaba cayado, por la supuesta orden de la reina digimon "Rika yo nunca hice un traro o un acuerdo contigo" decia Ryo siguiendo a Rika

"Ah no, pues yo solo recuerdo que perdiste y que espero que ese enseñe a no molestarme" tratando de alejarse de Ryo

"Vamos Rika aun estas molesta porque te gane por primera veeeez" Ryo se tropeza y ACCIDENTALMENTE SE SOSTIENE DE LA FALDA DE RIKA Y ESTE SE LA BAJA, hasta que cae al suelo. Haciendo esto, Rika aun estando en pie, pero sonrojada y furiosa, ahora anda enseñando completamente sus panties, dandose cuenta que esta en una de las maximas situaciones vergonzosas, andar en publico enseñando panties. Trataba de ocultarse para no enseñar en pùblico, pero no habia en donde se esconderse, intentaba usar sus manos y la mochila para ocultar su sopa interior expuesta y Ryo estaba todo embobado.

Ella inmediatamente le quita la falda de las manos de Ryo y rapidamente se lo pone, meintras que Ryo se quedaba viendo las lindas panties de Rika, quedando muy sonrojado y su nariz sangraba de perversion.

"Ay Rika te ves muy linda asi" deia un Ryo muy atontado

"CALLATE RYO ESTO ES PORTU CULPA, ERES UN DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO" decpia Rika quien lo golpeo con la mano, con su mochila y dandole patadas (cuya falda se levanta un poco y Ryo aun en elsue lo podia verle mcuhas veces sus panties), Rika le propinaba una lluvia de golpes, patadas, zapes y mochilazos, aun asi Ryo esta muy embobad como parea preocuparse de sus heridas.

"Ay Rika eres mas linda delo quepense" aun decia Ryo

"YA CALLATE" Rika le dio su ultimo gran maximo golpe, enviando a Ryo hasta el cielo y cayendo hasta quien sabe que parte

"Maldito Ryo juro que me las pagaras me vengare por esta humillacion" dcia Rika quien se dirigia a su casa y tratarde olvidar la mayor situacion vergonzosa de su vida. De pronto escucha un ruido.

"Quien anda ahi"

Ryo aparecia en una esquina, muy malherido pero aun con cara de bobo al no ejar de recordar, al ser testigo de lo que el considera el momento mas maravilloso de su vida, la escenita que hizo Rika al enseñar mucha ropa.

"Hola Rika aun no me olvido de lo que paso queira pedirte si quisieras salir conmigo y por favor perdoname por lo que paso" decia Ryo

"Ryo sabes que seria de golperarte hasta eliminarte y seria capaz de quitartse ese cerebro o tan siuiqera la memoria oara que olvides eso, pero jamas, escuchame bien, jamas voy a salir contigo y JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR ESTO" grito Rika quien le dio una megamaxima patada en le punto debil de todos los hombres, (al lugar donde el sol nunca resplandece)

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY OUUUUUCH eso me dolio" al principio Ryo grito pero dspues eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y despues se desmayò

Rika volteo y dejo a Ryo tirado en el suelo y regreso rapidamnete a su casa, en eso Ciberdramon llego para llevar a Ryo a su casa

"Te encuenras bien?"

"Si pero esa ultima patada de Rika si que fue muy duro, si me da otra, ya no tendre hijos, pero veo que aun sigue muy enfadada por eso" dijo RYO

"Mejor olvidala"

"No claro que no se que algun dia tendre una cita con ella y tratare de que me perdone"

"Te deseo suerte"

En la casa de Rika, ella entro a su cuarto pero no cerro la puerta, ella solo entro y se acosto en el suelo y levanto las piernas para estirarlas. Mientras tanto un fisgon que se encontraba a varios metros con unos binoculares, le salio sangre de la nariz al verle las panties de Rika.

"Yo esperaba ver que cartas usa Rika, pero nunca pense en que me tocaria ver la ropa interior de la reina Digimon, me sentiria en el cielo, pero siendo Rika a quien se las vi me seinto a la vez condenado, mejor me voy antes de que me descubran" decia Hirokazu muy sonrojado

De vuelta con Rika "Como te fue Rika"

"Terrible, muy terrible, fue el peor dia de mi vida"

"Bueno miralo por este lado, si hoy fue el peor dia de tu vida supongo que mañana sera menos peor o mejor que hoy"

"Bueno si tienes razon" Rika preparo su tufon para descansar ya que quiere olvidar todo lo que le sucedio y descansar de su frustacion y su cuerpo despues de que hizo mucho ejercicio golepando a Ryo

"Bueno espero que mañana sea un mejor dia" decia Rika con la esperanza de que los chicos olviden del incidente de sus panties y sobretodo Ryo. Prometiendo que si no lo deja de recordar juraria que hara lo que sea para quitarle eso de su mente, pero esta agradecia de que sus mejores amigos sean fieles a su promesa. Ella se quedo dormida, teniendo un momento de paz, despues de la situacion mas tormentosa de su vida

Fin 


End file.
